


The Power of Touch

by RosalyHunter808



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalyHunter808/pseuds/RosalyHunter808
Summary: When Dwight Hendrickson's sister, Ellen, is forced to come back to Haven after having run away...things get a little crazy.
Relationships: Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this was written well before the Haven Series Finale. It was posted of FF.net awhile ago and I am not re-editing it as I post it here. I'll post the first chapter or two and see if people want more.

AUTHOR NOTE: The main character of this story is names Ellen Hendrickson. She is the younger sister of Dwight. She grew up in Haven, but when she was 19 years old she ran away and no one knows why. For a visual, she is 5'6" with dark blonde, almost brown hair. Her eyes are normally gray/blue, but they flash almost teal when her trouble ignites. Her trouble only affects her hands. When she touches people she absorbs their life force, causing seizures, headaches, and sometimes death. It went away when she was 3 years old and came back when she was 19, which was a contributing factor in her running away.

"Not again!" I whispered as I ran through the busy streets of New York City. It had happened again. I didn't mean for it to happen. I hadn't known that my gloves were falling off, but then...I shuddered at the thought and quickly pulled my gloves up over my elbows as I moved through the crowds to ensure that I didn't touch anyone. I had to get away from New York. I had to call the one person I never wanted to have to call again…

1 Hour Later

The phone rang loudly in my ear and I could barely hear it over the pounding of my own heart. My doors were boarded up and the windows sealed shut. I was sitting with my back to the back of my bedroom door and when I heard the line pick up I almost sobbed in relief. "Sheriff Hendrickson," the voice on the other end said gruffly. I took a deep breath and let it out before responding. "Dwight? It's me…It-it's Ellen. I-I'm in serious trouble and I-I need my big brother!" I finally got out as the tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "Ellen?" Dwight asked in shock. I could hear a gasp and then muffled voices in the background before Dwight spoke again. "Where are you? What happened?" I took a steadying breath and then responded. "I'm in New York City. I was doing so good…and then…he…they…he pulled one of my gloves off…and then…he's convulsing on the floor and there's nothing I can do. I panicked and I ran…" I whisper the last part and there is total silence on the other end of the line for a minute. "Okay. Here's what we are going to do for the moment. I'm going to come up and get you. Give me your address. I will be there by the end of the night. I'm going to bring an old friend with me for safety okay? I want you to pack a bag with your necessities and a few changes of clothes. I will get you more once you're home. Keep the doors barricaded. I will call you when I am outside the door. Do not open it for anyone else. If this plan changes I will call you and tell you. But for the moment, when I get to the door I will ask you who you what our childhood address was and you will answer it for me okay? Now just breath and relax. I will be there in a few hours okay?" I took another calming breath and responded affirmatively. We hung up and I quickly gathered my things into a go bag.

5 Hours Later

My phone rang and I quickly answered. "Dwight?!" I asked softly. "Yeah I'm outside your door. I've got Duke with me." I froze at the mention of Duke. "When he heard me talking to you he wouldn't take no for an answer. We will take care of you babe." I hung up and ran for the door. The question was asked and answered and I threw open the door quickly. There standing before me was my big brother. Before jumping into his open arms I double-checked my gloves, assured that they were on and in place I was in his arms quicker than a bolt of lightning. "Dwight," I whispered as tears filled my eyes. His big arms encircled me and held me close. "It's okay darling. It's okay," he whispered softly to me. I slowly turned to Duke and smiled slightly. He returned the smile tightly and opened his arms slightly. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had wanted to. I launched myself into his arms and held on for dear life. 7 years was far too long of a time to have not spoken to, touched or seen this man. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as close as he possibly could.

Dwight had moved off to begin the clean up in my apartment and Duke just held me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I kept murmuring into his chest. He just shook his head and I could feel wetness on my shoulder, which told me he was crying. "Why? Why did you leave me?" he asked softly. "I was-I was trying to protect you Duke. I was trying to make sure that I didn't hurt you…I couldn't…I just couldn't…" I broke into tears again as I tried to explain why I had run away and left him. "Shhhh…it's okay. We will deal with this later. Let's get you home. Once your home we will finish this discussion," he murmured into my hair, pressing a kiss to my temple. I nodded and began to pull out of the hug, but Duke pulled me back and placed a gentle, but quick kiss on my lips before maneuvering me through the door and out to the car. Dwight was following with my bag. I took one last glance at the apartment that had been my safe haven for the past 7 years and it looked barely lived in. All my personal effects were gone and it looked like I had never lived there. We got back in the car and drove away. As we made the turn at the next light I saw a police car pulling up to my building. I quickly turned away and leaned into Duke for support. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close as we drove into the night and back towards the town I had spent so much time running away from.


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to 2 in the morning when we finally cross the border into Haven. I was half asleep on Duke's shoulder and I could hear him and Dwight discussing the next step softly. "We need to know the full story," Dwight said softly. "I've got to work with the New York police if they call about her, but I don't want to push her." Duke nodded in agreement. "All her stuff is still on The Cape Rouge. I can bring her there and she can sleep for the night and we can come into the station tomorrow. I can text Nathan and let him know that she's home so he can come down and see her as well," Duke said softly, running a hand through my hair softly as I let sleep slowly claim me again.

_**DREAM** _

_"Ellen! Duke is here!" Dwight yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath and studied my reflection one last time. I was wearing a long color block dress with shades of blue. There were rhinestones along the sweetheart neckline, on the buckle at the waist and along the edges of the drop waist. I had paired it with a pair of black stiletto pumps that had just a hint of sparkle. Normally I wasn't one for heels, but when your boyfriend is 6'1" and you are only 5'6" you get used to the idea of wanting to actually be able to reach his lips when he leans down to kiss you. "I'm on my way!" I yelled back as I adjusted the pendant around my neck with the ring Duke had given to me on it and pushed the last bobby pin into my hair. I stepped out of my room and headed for the stairs. "Hey Duke," I said softly as I stood at the top. He turned from where he was talking to Dwight. His jaw dropped slowly as I walked down the stairs. "Wow, Elle. You…you look beautiful," he said softly as he brought my hand up to gently kiss the back of it followed by my palm as I gently placed it on his cheek. "And you look oh so handsome in that suit," I said softly back. He grinned and placed a kiss on my lips. "Hey now, no kissing in my vicinity please!" Dwight said mockingly from behind us. "You look beautiful Elle," he said softly and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks D. I'll be home late tonight or early tomorrow morning. It depends on how late the after party at the Gull goes. I promise to be safe," I said to him as I pulled away and reached for Duke's hand. "Of course. Have fun you guys. And Duke, keep her safe…" He said seriously. Duke nodded and we headed out the door to his car._

I woke up to Duke carrying me out of the car towards the docks. "If you can grab her bag Dwight, I'll carry her down to the cabin. Just follow me," Duke was saying softly. I opened my eyes slightly and watched as we moved down the familiar docks towards The Cape Rouge. I opened my eyes more as the cool ocean air slid over me and I shivered. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let me just get you inside okay?" Duke said softly in my ear. I nodded and burrowed closer to his strong chest as he held me tighter in his arms. We moved over the gangplank and onto the deck of the boat. Duke paused to let Dwight catch up before we moved down into the lower level of the boat and into the captain's cabin. Duke gently placed me on the bed and I sighed at the feeling of familiarity that surrounded me just from that bed alone. "Ellen, can you wake up for a minute?" Dwight asked softly. I nodded and slowly opened my eyes. "Hi," I said softly and he smiled in response. "I'm going to leave you here with Duke for the night okay? Nathan will be here in a few hours and they are going to bring you down to the station in the morning. I need to know what happened yesterday so I can help you. But for now, I want you to just sleep. You need to rest," he told me softly, gently running a hand over my hair. "You should talk to Duke," he said even softer, directly in my ear. "He knows more now. He's spent the last 7 years searching tirelessly for you. He loves you Elle. More than even I can understand. Give him a chance…" he gave me a quick kiss on my temple and, with a nod to Duke, he left the boat.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Duke, who was leaning against the desk. "So…" I began and he shifted. There was a glint in his eyes and his mouth was set in a thin line. "Why'd you leave?" He asked shortly and I knew that all the joy over having found me was gone for the moment. This was the Duke that I hardly ever saw. This was the man who was more like his father than anyone ever wanted to admit. "I left so I wouldn't hurt you," was my brief reply. He scoffed and shook his head. "Don't lie to me Ellen. Tell me the truth! Please…" he almost begged as he moved to his knees in front of me, his hands resting on my knees. "I searched for you. Every single day. That's 2,555 days. I used every single resource our police station had. I used every contact I have ever made in my life to try to find you. Why? What was so bad that you couldn't tell me?! You just got up in the middle of the night, left a note and the shirt, MY shirt, on the table and left. No phone call, no explanation other than the note that only read I'm sorry and that you had to leave. Nothing after that. Not a damn thing!" He had tears running down his face and he was watching my every expression. I could hardly meet his eyes as shame washed over me. I tried to respond but nothing came out other than a strangled sob. "I'm sorry!" I finally managed to get out. Gripping his hands with mine as I tried to find a way to explain and not have him throw me out. "I was…I was scared…terrified when I found out. I had heard you talk many times about it and how you hated it and what it did. So when it happened to me…I just…I panicked and ran. I didn't think you could love me when I was the a part of the thing you seemed to hate more than anything…I didn't want to tell you and see the love in your eyes turn into disgust and hate."I finally managed to get out. Even after saying all that I couldn't look him in the eye though. I just stared at the small indentation on the floor until I felt Duke's fingers on my chin. "Look at me sweetheart. I don't understand," he said softly. His eyes searching mine. "Oh…" he said softly reading it plainly. I nodded. "Yeah Duke. I'm everything you hated as a kid. I'm troubled."


	3. Chapter 3

Duke was staring at me with some look that I didn't recognize in his eyes for what felt like years. Then, as if some switch had been flicked, a smile broke out on his face and he started laughing. I stared at him in confusion. "Wh-Why are you laughing?" I asked. He smiled and cupped my cheek. "Ellen, we all have our curses. You are troubled and so am I…" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I gasped against his lips and pulled him closer. He tasted just as I remembered, with a sweetness mixed into a saltiness that obviously came from the sea that he loved so dearly. I had missed this feeling of home that being in his arms brought me. Finally pulling away, as we both needed air, he rested his forehead against mine, eyes still closed. Neither of us moving. It felt like this was a dream and when I opened my eyes he would be gone. I felt a finger under my chin and then his warm voice saying, "Look at me darling. I'm here…" So I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his dark brown eyes, seeing all the love and adoration that had been there 7 years ago. There was more though. There was happiness and lust mixed in as well. There were tears sliding down his cheeks as he leaned in and kissed me softly again. "What is your trouble?" I asked softly. He smiled and shook his head. "It's more of a curse actually," he replied softly. He got up off the floor and moved sit on the bed with me, pulling me into his lap with my head tucked under his chin. "When I absorb troubled blood I become stronger and I can't control it. I…I black out…almost…except I can still remember it all at the same time…the other half of the coin is that…if I kill someone who is troubled their trouble ends. It can't be passed down anymore. So if, for example, I had killed your mother or father, you would no longer have your trouble nor would you be able to pass it down to any of your children." He finished softly.

I could tell how much that last statement hurt him and I snuggled closer. "Well, our children will be troubled no matter what we do because they will have us for parents and Dwight and Nathan for uncles who will drive them crazy and lead them into crazy schemes. Even if they aren't troubled in one way they will be in another," I said softly, hoping he understood what I was trying to say. "Our children?" he whispered softly. "Duke, just because I ran away doesn't change the fact that I love you. It doesn't change the fact that I still wore this," I paused momentarily to pull the necklace out from under my shirt, showing him the ring he gave me. "Every single day since I left here and dreamed of you officially putting on my hand every single night. I'm terrified because I will never get to touch you again, but I still want you. If you still want me…"I said nervously, realizing that, despite what Dwight had said, Duke may not actually be in love with me. Duke stared at the necklace for a long time before looking at me and tears began to run down his face as he looked so deep into my eyes. "What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my fa-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips roughly to mine. This kiss was demanding and harsh, but our lips still moved in synch. When he pulled away we were both, once again, gasping for air. "What-What was that for?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. "Here you are, looking heartbroken and beautiful and I spent 7 years searching for you. 7 years of waiting for you to be here, in this bed with me again and now here you are, asking me if I still want you? As if I could STOP loving you or wanting you. You're my first thought in the morning and my last thought every night. When you left I was heartbroken and I thought I would never get a chance to put that ring on your finger. But you're here. With me and…YES! I want you! YES! I want our kids to have to deal with Nathan and Dwight as uncles and Audrey as their aunt. And NO! I am never EVER letting you go again!" He said all this in as quick a rush as he could before once again pressing his lips to mine and kissing me deeply. His tongue slid over my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I happily and quickly granted. His tongue swept into my mouth tangling with mine quickly as we both moaned at the contact. As air once again became an issue I pulled away. He looked at me and pouted, but I held up a hand.

"You…need to know…before this goes any further. Before you pledge yourself to me as I have to you. I won't hold it against you if you want to leave after this Duke. It's bad. My trouble isn't like yours. It isn't a benign thing that only happens when I touch blood sort of thing. It's a constant thing. It's always there. I can't touch people without gloves. It's harmful to their health and to mine…" I said softly. He sat back slightly and took my glove-covered hands. "Tell me. I'm all ears and I'm not going anywhere," he said softly and I nodded as I took a deep breath. "Okay, when I touch anyone, with my hands, I begin to…absorb their life force…almost…I can't control it, so it's safest that I just don't touch people. I wear gloves, even in bed and if I can't find a clean pair of gloves, I don't go anywhere," I explained to the best of my abilities. "What happens if you touch someone?" Duke prompted. I peered at him and saw only curiosity so I responded. "Usually if I know it's going to happen I don't touch them long enough for them to have more than a slight headache and a dizzy spell. If I don't know it's happening then it can cause seizures or rarely, but it has happened, death." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "What about your side of it?" he asked then and I started to tremble. "Their life force becomes a part of mine and I can hear their voices in my head for a long period time, sometimes forever. It becomes sort of like Multiple Personality Disorder in my head with all the voices…" I finished in a whisper. "Ellen, look at me," Duke said softly as he held my hands tighter. "I know that you're scared. I know that you're nervous, but I'm not running. When Nathan gets here we are going to have give him a brief explanation of what's going on. He needs to know about your trouble. He might be able to help you. His trouble is just as detrimental. Will you do that for me? Will you talk to him?" I nodded slowly. "Okay."


End file.
